Spools are commonly used to store cable, for example electrical cable. Spools typically include a cylindrical drum with an end flange being provided at each end the drum. Cable is wound about the cylindrical drum in multiple layers.
The dimensions of a spool are largely dependent upon the size and type of cable the spool is designed to carry. With increasing cable diameter the ability of cable to bend generally decreases. As a result, a spool with a cylindrical drum of larger diameter is required. In this respect, the diameter of the cylindrical drum must be large enough to enable the cable to conform with the curvature of the drum. If the diameter of the drum is too small, the cable risks being bent beyond its limits. Accordingly, if cables of different diameters are stored on the same spool, the diameter of the cylindrical drum must be suitable to accommodate the cable having the largest diameter.
A problem with storing cables of differing diameter on the same spool, for example two different diameter cables, is that the smaller diameter cable covering one half of the drum can get snagged on the larger diameter cable covering the other half of the drum, when the smaller diameter cable is being unwound from the spool. In order to address this problem, attempts have been made in the past to provide some form of divider at the mid-point of the drum. While divided spools are of assistance, they are not able to be readily retro-fitted to existing spools.
It would be desirable to provide a device which overcomes or ameliorates at least one of the above mentioned problems with the existing art.
Any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material formed part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art in Australia or any other country.